Llevados por el Deseo
by Troy Bolton
Summary: El amor te hace perder la cabeza por completo, por momentos a veces solo deseas dejarte de ataduras y dejar que el deseo y el momento te indiquen cual será tu próximo paso..sin importar las consecuencias ni tu conciencia.......
1. Despertando entre tus sabanas

LLEVADOS POR EL DESEO

**Capítulo I.**

Caminaba por el nuevo Campus en el que estaba inscrita, era mi último año de mi secundaria y lo pasaría encerrada aquí en este sucio internado. Caminaba tranquila con mis maletas en la mano en búsqueda de los dormitorios donde los estudiantes como yo nos quedamos. Las instalaciones hay que admitir que no están nada mal, hay canchas deportivas por todas partes y hasta una piscina a la que se puede ir los fines de semana.

Seguía el mapa que me indicaba hacia donde debía ir, daba la casualidad de que al parecer mi edificio quedaba en frente de las canchas de basket, así que apenas las visualicé fui directo en esa dirección. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que unos cuantos sifrinitos de este colegio jugaban una partida, la verdad no le presté mucha atención a ellos, pero mal fue no hacerle, porque a los pocos segundos lo único que logré ver fue una pelota de basket golpeando mi frente haciéndome perder por completo el conocimiento……

InuYasha deja de sacar la pelota de la cancha…….¿ acaso se te olvido como jugar? El que la bota la busca, recuerda la regla………..

Como quieras Miroku……….- dijo el retirándose.

Caminé en búsqueda de la pelota a la que no veía, pero sin ir muy lejos, vi a una joven tirada en el piso con unas maletas a su lado, me llamó la atención pero al ver el balón a su lado me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido….inmediatamente llamé a los demás.

¿ Y ahora que vas a hacer con ella InuYasha? - preguntó Miroku intrigado.

Pues no tiene ninguna dirección, sólo un carnet con su nombre, dice Kagome Higurashi…- dijo leyendo.

Abandónala y regresa a la práctica de basket, recuerda que eres el capitán del equipo y no nos puedes fallar……… - dijo Koga que se encontraba con ellos.

Pues no, obviamente no…….

¿ La vas a llevar a nuestro dormitorio entonces ? - dijo Miroku tratando de hacer enojar a InuYasha.

Pues no resulta ni tan mala idea, después de todo, no creo que ella lo tome a mal…..¿ no?…..

Despertaba con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, abrí poco a poco mis ojos como pude y quedé sorprendida, estaba recostada sobre una cama, parecía un dormitorio de chicos por todos los posters de basket que decoraban las paredes, tocaba todo con cuidado no fuera a ser que alguien anduviera por allí, aunque lo que de verdad me debería preguntar es como llegué aquí, así que decidí buscar mis maletas y partir de ahí……pero….¿ donde estaban?

Aterrada de ser encontrada caminaba de puntillas en busca de mis maletas que de seguro deberían de andar por un lugar, gracias a Dios salí del cuarto sana y salva, pero justo cuando iba a la salida que logré visualizar, una puerta se abrió a mi derecha y me sorprendió pero más lo que salió de ella, un joven de cabellos castaños húmedo aún del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura como única prenda, sus cabellos seguían mojados igual que sus pecho y sus pronunciados abdominales, luego al volver a tener contacto visual con él me aterré y grite como desesperada……….

¿ Qué pasó? - gritó una voz a lo lejos que parecía acercarse al lugar del vergonzoso encuentro.

Parece que tu amiga ya despertó……..- dijo Miroku inmóvil.

Al girar mi vista al frente de nuevo se acercaba a pasos largos un fornido joven de cabellos plateados que cargaba unos pantaloncillos de basketbolista y una franelilla que exhibían sus brazos musculosos y bien formados, me avergoncé, estaba entre dos hombres en su ambiente natural, que para mí estaban semi - desnudos, por un momento sentí que me desmayaba……….

¡ Largo de aquí Miroku!…….¡ Y vístete! - dijo InuYasha enojado.

Ha eso iba, por cierto, mucho gusto señorita………… - dijo entrando al cuarto.

¿ Kagome no? - dijo el joven de cabellos plateados tomando a Kagome de una mano.

Sí……- dijo callada y soltándose con delicadeza.

Disculpa todo lo sucedido, es que te di con la pelota y te desmallaste y como no tenías dirección en ninguna parte, sólo el carnet del colegio, pensé en que no te podía dejar botada por ahí y te traje hasta acá…….- dijo mientras la llevaba a una especie de sala que había justo a la entrada del apartamento.

Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió……- dijo atontada todavía ya que no caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…….. - el se fue un momento y regresó con un plato de comida.

Pensé que estarías hambrienta así que te preparé algo de comer…… - dijo ofreciéndole el plato, ella sólo lo miraba detallando su cuerpo mientras aceptaba la comida.

Pareciera que nunca hubieras visto a un hombre con ropa de entrenamiento, aunque lo de Miroku lo entiendo, debió ser vergonzoso para ti, lo siento…….jamás fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto……- dijo el bajando la mirada.

Para serte sincera sí, es que en mi otra escuela vivíamos todo el tiempo en traje de gala. Soy nueva aquí y creo que deberé acostumbrarme……. - dijo riendo, este hombre la hacía sonreír como una estúpida con lo nerviosa que estaba y no sabía porque, pero como ella decía " malos síntomas".

Las clases comienzan mañana otra vez, por el carnet vi que estamos en el mismo grado, ya es el último ¿ eh? - dijo parado tratando de secar sus manos que por alguna razón sudaban………..

Yo creo que debo irme porque es tarde y me deben estar esperando, me refiero, mi compañera de cuarto……. - dijo soltando el plato y levantándose.

¿ Segura de que te vas tan pronto? ¿segura de que ya te sientes bien? - dijo nervioso, pero ¿ por qué, todos sus amigos lo aseguraban como la persona más segura de sí misma que habían conocido.

¿ Y mis maletas?……..¿ donde están? …..- dijo ella roja de la vergüenza.

Ah, claro……..- dijo el riendo y rascándose la cabeza mientras buscaba las maletas y se las entregaba.

Entonces, ¿ nos vemos mañana? - dijo ella apresurada por salir de ahí.

Ya que me rechazaste la comida, ¿ aceptarías que te acompañe hasta tu edificio, después de todo si eres nueva de seguro debes de necesitar un guía a tu lado…..- dijo riendo.

Sólo si te cambias de ropa……….. - InuYasha se fue y unos minutos después regreso con un mono puesto y con la misma camisa que cargaba.

¿ Así te parece bien? - dijo dando vueltas sobre si mismo mientras suspiraba.

Mucho mejor….- dijo ella riendo.

Vamos…….- dijo correspondiéndole la risa.

InuYasha señalaba lo que veía en el camino para mostrarle e indicarle, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, saltaba y dabas vueltas alrededor de Kagome que sólo le miraba, bajaba el rostro y se enrojecía. La noche ya era parte de ellos e iluminaba sus rostros de manera especial, movía los rizos azabaches de Kagome al compás del viento y hacían ver sus miradas llenas de miel por la dulzura que tenían cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Así fue un viaje que entre risas y vergüenzas y que a pesar de que sólo duro unos minutos, ellos sintieron que fue todo un verano el que llevaban conociéndose, el mejor de toda su vida…….

Y bueno……este es el edificio donde duermen las chicas……tu apartamento está en el segundo piso…………….. - dijo rascándose la cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer durante su nerviosismo.

Gracias por traerme hasta acá……………¿ será hasta mañana?…..- dijo ella en voz baja.

Será……- dijo el mientras estiraban sus rostros para despedirse normalmente con un beso en la mejilla, pero se quedaron viendo el uno al otro fijamente, hasta que por fin él, sello el beso en la mejilla de ella y cortó la atmósfera que a continuación se estaba creando.

Antes de irme, no se si sabes del tradicional baile de bienvenida a los alumnos que realizan todos los años donde el rey y la reina suben a cantar la canción de cierre……….

No, no sabía…….pero quizás no vaya, después de todo no tengo ni 24 horas aquí y ni he visto mi apartamento, sólo…….el tuyo……- dijo con sus mejillas rosadas.

No digas eso……porque quería invitarte Kagome Higurashi…….- dijo él a ella mirándola a los ojos fijamente, como si algo se le hubiera perdido dentro de ellos……….

Acepto…….. - dijo ella volteándose apenada…… - A pesar de que fue algo pasado llevarme allá, debo admitir que fue muy tierno eso de que te preocuparas por mí, la comida, todo, hasta podría decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el verano….- cuando volteó el ya no se encontraba allí, de seguro se había ido luego del acepto, era una lástima, pero quien sabe, quizás fue mejor así….¿no?……

Kagome cansada entra al edificio y sube en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso preparada y lista para un nuevo día que le esperaba ansioso mañana. Rayos, en la puerta no podía encontrar sus llaves, de seguro se le habían quedado en el apartamento de InuYasha, que vergüenza….mañana solucionaría el problema……por lo momentos con tocar el timbre le bastaba.

Hola soy Kagome, tu compañera de cuarto……- le dijo a la joven abrió la puerta, de rostro dulce, y una gran cola de cabellos castaños, por lo menos no parecía ser mala sangre…….

Mucho gusto, llámame Sango. Pasa, después de todo esta también en tu casa ………. - dijo abriéndole la puerta y sonriéndole.

Pensé que nunca llegarías, ya que te habías tardado demasiado….¿ pasó algo en el camino? - preguntó intrigada Sango ya sentadas las dos en los sofás de la podríamos llamar la sala.

Es que pasaron muchas cosas para contarte..- dijo riendo - pero quien me condujo hasta aquí fue un joven llamado InuYasha, que es de último año como nosotras……..

¿ En serio, la verdad en mi vida he hablado con él porque las porristas lo tienen acaparado todo el tiempo, como debes saber es el capitán del equipo de basketball del colegio……es como una estrella de cine para los que estudian acá…………- dijo casi escupiendo su café.

A mi me trató muy bien……y mi invitó a un baile que supuestamente hay mañana aquí en la secundaria…….

¿ Que? No lo puedo creer, eres la nueva y ……¿ el te invitó, es casi imposible, cuando las porristas se enteren te van a odiar……

Pero si ni siquiera me conocen………….- dijo Kagome si entender la importancia que le daba Sango a lo sucedido.

Eso a ellas no les importa lo más mínimo pero no importa, aquí tienes a tu mejor amiga de aquí en adelante que te apoyará en todo…..- dijo riendo.

Gracias……- dijo Kagome cabizbaja.

Y ……..¿ ya tienes todo listo para mañana?……¿ el vestido?…..

Pensemos en eso mañana ¿ sí, es que ando muy cansada como para hacerlo…….

De acuerdo, entonces a dormir…….- dijo Sango mientras se iban a dormir ambas y apagaban todas las luces - Que descanses que mañana te va esperar un día agotador………..

Ojalá que no……- respondió Kagome desde su habitación.

No creo que tengas opción…..- dijo sonriendo.

Kagome no lograba conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma, pensaba una y otra vez en lo sucedido en el día de hoy, lo veía todo tan mágico, tan especial que ni ella misma se creía lo sucedido. Era una sensación nueva de querer volver a vivir todo lo vivido, de querer detener el tiempo y que jamás avance. No dejaba de pensar en el, en lo dulce, lo caballeroso, lo gentil, lo nervioso, lo bello que era y los adjetivos de todo el diccionario se hacían pocos ante su boca. Era un desasosiego jamás experimentado que no saseaba de ganas de pensar en él, de tenerlo cerca y de sentir su cuerpo bien formado…….

De igual forma pensaba en como haría para recuperar las llevas que se habían quedado en el apartamento de los chicos, será que le decía a InuYasha, ¿ o las iba a buscar ella misma, un sueño pronto le revelará una de las maneras…..

Mientras tanto InuYasha tirado en el sillón de la sala sin camisa y con pantaloncillos de dormir tomaba una cerveza junto con Miroku y Koga que eran sus compañeros de cuarto, que como siempre no paraban de hablar de basketball lo a InuYasha comenzaba a cansarle, cuando Miroku le hace un comentario salido de la nada, un poco imprudente………

Parece que el callado InuYasha fue flechado por esta linda chica……- dijo riendo Miroku.

Jamás, yo jamás……… - ¿ o sí, pensaba el confundido.

Continuará………………


	2. Niña, me haces perder el control

**Capítulo II.**

Otro día marca la hora de su regreso al sonar el despertador de la habitación de InuYasha. Era muy temprano por la mañana y él como siempre era quien despertaba a los demás para irse a entrenar desde muy temprano pero hoy al haber clases tendría que asistir………………

Kagome………………….¡ despierta! - grita a Sango a la bella durmiente.

¿ Qué pasa? - dice Kagome aún medio dormida.

Ya es hora de irnos, las clases ya van a comenzar y aun me toca enseñarte toca la escuela, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a perder como ayer…..- dijo riendo mientras su compañera se levantaba de la cama.

Kagome se vistió y en compañía de Sango que la guiaba bajaron de los apartamentos. Iban a los edificios donde se encontraban los salones, a la entrada y para sorpresa de la nueva chica, se encontraban todos los alumnos reunidos, las porristas, los deportistas, los patineteros, los punketos, y hasta los genios. Al entrar Kagome pierde a Sango de vista y se queda en inmóvil en medio de la multitud a su lado desconocida, no sabía a donde debía de ir pues no tenía amigos y no pertenecía a ningún lado………….

Entre su confusión y ya comenzando a marearse por la multitud, una mano la separa y la jala fuera del bulto de personas, era InuYasha, quien rápidamente, entra a los pasillos de la escuela como escondiéndonse, cosa que Kagome la verdad no entendía…….

Apenas te vi me escabullí como pude y me vine para acá……..- dijo el aún respirando agitado.

Veo que eres muy solicitado, después de todo, eres el capitán del equipo del colegio, ¿ qué podía esperar yo que soy nueva?……..

No es así…….la verdad……prometo esta noche regalarte todo mi tiempo, lo prometo……….¿ me crees verdad? - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No me has demostrado nada como para no hacerlo………

Y …….¿ qué clase tienes ahora?…….- dijo el cuando una multitud se lo lleva del brazo, alejándose de ella.

¿ Donde estabas metida? - le dijo Sango extrañada - Las clases ya van a comenzar así que ven……- dijo llevándosela consigo.

La mañana por fin había pasado entre las aburridas clases que parecían no tener descanso y comenzaban a fastidiarla ya que no dejaba de pensar en que llegara la noche, no dejaba de pensar en él, pero, obviamente sin hacerse muchas esperanzas, o por lo menos trataba, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba y Sango lo notaba…….estaba como flotando en nube de algodón. Finalmente, llegó el almuerzo…………..

Kagome estaba ilusionada porque al fin lo iba a poder volver a ver, se imaginó junto a él disfrutando de su almuerzo mientras le contagiaba su espontanea sonrisa que surgía nada más que de la mezcla de su seguridad con su timidez. Pero para nada fue así………fue y se sentó con Sango y le presentó a un compañero, Shipoou se llamaba.

Mientras los otros dos hablaban, Kagome solo podía dirigir su mirada a una mesa, la del centro, donde comen los jugadores del equipo rodeada de porristas emocionadas brincándoles encima. InuYasha de vez en cuando le correspondía con un fugaz encuentro visual que le relevaban de que si parecía tener importancia para él……….

InuYasha deseaba levantarse e ir con ella pero se le era imposible, no paraban de hablarle y tendría que saltar sobre cabezas para poder salir de ahí y eso lo hacía sentir muy mal pero parecía saber actuarlo pues sonreía y continuaba las conversaciones como si de verdad disfrutara, lo que hacía, que a veces, Kagome se sintiera mal pues pensaba esto pero recordaba sus palabras hace unas horas y recuperaba el aliento.

¿ Vas a ir conmigo al baile InuYasha ? - dijo Ayame, la líder porrista a InuYasha.

Bueno…….de hecho…….ya tengo con quien ir….- dijo en voz baja y rascándose la cabeza.

Y quien es la afortunada………unas de mis amigas de seguro se me adelantó, ¿ no? - preguntó molesta pero sonriendo e intrigada.

Kagome Higurashi………………es una chica nueva, así que lo más seguro no la conozcan………- dijo medio nervioso pues conociendo a estas locas psicópatas.

¡ Quien demonios se llama Kagome Higurashi! - dijo Ayame gritando a los cuatro vientos montada en una mesa……

Es contigo Kagome………….- dijo Sango sacando del transe a Kagome, quien tímidamente solo levantó la mano.

Ayame y sus amigas se colocaron en filas y con sus estúpidas colas rubias y sus coloridos pompones se acercaron a paso seguro y atemorizaste hacia Kagome. Llegaron a posarse justo delante de ella quien solo vestía una especie de suéter y unos jeans, la despreciaron con la mirada y se le quedaron viendo……

Te dije que esto se iba a poner feo viejo…….eso de que tú vayas al baile con la chica nueva jamás me cuadró en lo absoluto….- dijo Miroku con una mano posada en el hombro de InuYasha………….

Así que …….¿ tú eres la que va ir al baile con Inu, no es cierto? - dijo Ayame acercando su rostro al de Kagome.

Pues………….creo que sí…..- dijo tímidamente.

¡ Pues que malo que creas! - dijo agarrando una bandeja de comida haciendo señal de querer lanzársela encima.

¡ Basta! - se escuchó la voz de InuYasha a lo lejos y muy seria, que se acercaba a paso acelerado.

Cuando las cosas comenzaban a calentarse hizo entrada la profesora de artes algo alterada por ver el estado en que se estaba llevando el almuerzo, casi inmediatamente, pidió explicaciones de lo que sucedía…….

¿ Quien o quienes son los responsables de este desastre ? - gritó furiosa la maestra.

Pues………….¡ ella! ¡ Kagome Higurashi! - gritó Ayame riendo.

Jovencita ……..- dijo acercándose a Kagome - ¡ tiene suspendido el baile, sencillamente no puede ir………………- dijo retirándose mientras hacía casi romper en lágrimas a Kagome y todas sus ilusiones mientras Ayame le sonreía sarcásticamente.

Y si yo también tuve que ver en esto….¿ no debería estar castigado también? - dijo InuYasha gritando fuerte.

Pues en ese caso, se harán compañía…………¡ y quedan suspendidos por lo que queda de día! - vayan a sus respectivos cuartos de inmediato……- dijo retirándose definitivamente.

Pero te perderás la practica InuYasha……. - dijo Koga suspirando ( compañero de cuarto y equipo de InuYasha y Miroku).

Kagome simplemente se fue tratando de tapar con los libros y cuadernos sus irritados ojos que amenazaban con llorar. InuYasha trató de ir tras ella , pero no había señales de donde estaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Nada era como Ayame lo esperó, ¡ahora estarían solos todo la noche encerrados en un mismo cuarto!

Tranquilos muchachos………el papá de InuYasha es el entrenador y lo obligará a venir a esa práctica………..- dijo Miroku - Sin embargo, falta una semana para el partido final y esa chica nueva, le está estorbando en su concentración, ¿ no lo creen?

¡ Sí! - respondió el equipo al unísono. - Sango miraba y callaba, parece que en la vida de Kagome solo se asomaban nubes de tormenta.

Kagome había ido corriendo al dormitorio, pero no tenía las llaves, ¡ rayos, no sabía que hacer ya que Sango no llegaría hasta la tarde así que decidió sentarse a botar todas las lágrimas que venía acumulando en el camino. Era increíble como todas esas ilusiones, todos esos imaginados y tan pensados momentos que esperaba vivir jamás podrían materializarse. Su vestido se quedaría maltrecho y arrugado, pues no lo usaría. Se sentía sola pues aún casi no tenía amigos y los únicos dos que tenía no estaban ahí para apoyarla. Por otro lado pensó otra cosa, que quizás todo era mejor así, después de todo, el estaría alejado de todos y podrían estar juntos sin estas interrupciones, pero primero, antes que todo y alegrarse, decidió ir a buscar sus llaves al apartamento de InuYasha…………..

Ya sabía muy bien el camino, así que entró sin ser vista al edificio, se coleó en el ascensor y llegó justo hasta la puerta. Agarró un gancho de cabello e intentó abrir la puerta clandestinamente, pero, para su sorpresa, la puerta se encontraba abierta, de seguro por descuido de cualquiera de los tres hombres que allí vivían….así que no lo dudo dos veces, ya que si había llegado hasta allí, entraría…

Entró, vio todo por segunda vez, entre el desorden y un poco la suciedad, comenzó a examinar todo, a tocar todo, así que esta era el lugar donde él vivía, poco a poco comenzó a revisar las cosas, las gavetas de la sala, la cocina, pero parecía no haber señal de que estuvieran las llaves realmente ahí, y justo cuando iba en camino, se escondió rápidamente en él, al ver que alguien entraba al departamento.

No era el mismo cuarto donde despertó, es decir, que no era el de InuYasha donde se encontraba. No se movía ni un milímetro para no causar el menor ruido, sentía la presencia de ese alguien en el lugar, y lo poco que logró ver fue unos pies que fueron hasta el final de pasillo, pero al escucharse la voz de este alguien, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, era InuYasha………

Ahora a bañarme para ir a la práctica…….- dijo InuYasha cansado y entrando al baño, a los minutos, suena la ducha.

Kagome vio que tenía corto tiempo para escapar pero que bien podía hacerlo. Cuando quiso salir se chocó con algo e inmediatamente salió un sonido de su boca al ver que era. Eran revistas pornográficas bajo la cama que mostraban a un tipo penetrando a una joven por detrás. Del asco pero igual excitación que le provocó quiso terminar de salir de inmediato, pero antes entró en el cuarto de InuYasha a revisar por encima si allí se encontraban las llaves, pero para su sorpresa él había salido antes de lo previsto del baño, así que no tuvo otra opción que esconderse tras la ropa en el closet.

InuYasha llegó y su ropa de la práctica ya andaba encima de la cama para fortuna de Kagome, pero el pequeño problema era que andaba con una toalla amarrada de la cintura y iba a cambiarse, lo que implicaba, quitársela…….

Así fue como pasó, sacudió su cabello que lo frotó con otra toalla. Kagome estaba excitada por el espectáculo que estaba apunto de presenciar y no lo podía evitar, sentía que quería ir hasta sus brazos y abrir sus piernas para que la penetrara furiosamente en cada embestida hasta que por fin se llene de su semilla dentro de ella ( y eso que es virgen……jeje!). Tal cual como ella lo espero el arrancó la toalla de su cintura, pero bien cargaba ropa interior debajo. Tenía la espalda y los brazos más apetecibles que había visito, y la sola forma que se visualizaba tras la ropa interior, la impulsaban a querer masturbarse, pero no era momento para eso……..

El se vistió y salió. A los pocos minutos de el haberse ido, ella olvido lo de las llaves y decidió irse de una buena vez………Corría desaforada hasta su edificio, donde se encontraría en la entrada, a su amiga, Sango……..

¿ Qué haces aquí tan temprano ? - preguntó Kagome.

Por ser el primer día nos dieron permiso de salir antes……….pero…..¿ donde andabas que estas tan agitada? - dijo Sango extrañada mientras ya montaban el ascensor.

Corriendo por ahí un rato…..- dijo ella sin su compañera creerle.

¿ Y qué vas a hacer ahora? - dijo Sango abriendo la puerta.

Organizar mi horario y bañarme, tengo que estar allá antes de que comience a anochecer, pero, primero que todo, comer, ya que no pude allá…..- dijo entre risas.

Las horas pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para InuYasha. La práctica se le hizo tediosa y aburrida, no la disfrutó, parecía que en un día, todo su mundo, sus gustos, y las cosas que le gustaba hacer, habían cambiado……..

Ya con la tarde abajo y la noche en pie, InuYasha ya bañado y todo decide salir para ir a cumplir su castigo, que la verdad, ya no sabía si era regalo. Antes, recuerda unas llaves que eran de Kagome que se le habían quedado de anoche, estaban en su mesa de noche, las tomó y se disponía a ir…….

Bueno viejo……..que la pases bien……- dijo picándole el ojo - por cierto, escápate luego, yo te aviso para que te cueles a la fiesta, después de todo, hay muchas que esperaban por ti la noche de la fiesta, esos labios van a ir solos hacia ti, ya yo tengo los míos……- dijo riendo.

Como quieras…………. - dijo saliendo del recinto.

Está mal, te lo dije…- le dijo Koga a Miroku. Ambos estaban preparándose y bañándose para el dichoso baile.

Por su parte, Kagome, ya andaba lista para salir y se encontraba en la puerta charlando con Sango antes de terminar de irse………

¿ Entonces por fin vas con Shipoou? - preguntó Kagome a Sango.

Pues sí, pero porque no tenemos a más nadie con quien ir, como quisiera que alguien como tu InuYasha que se enamorara de mí y me invitara a ese baile……pero no es cierto.

Qué tu sabes……..a lo mejor tu verdadero amor se te presenta esta noche. Yo solo espero que el mío si sea de verdad, porque después de los cuentos que me has dicho sobre lo mujeriegos que son los del equipo de baloncesto……

Yo también lo espero y ten cuidado con las porristas, que de seguro no te van a dar descanso de molestarte………..

Está bien, nos vemos allá……..- dijo Kagome retirándose.

InuYasha se había detenido a comprar algunos chocolates para regalarle a ella y se había retrasado un poco. El quería ser fiel para ella, quería ser como de verdad era, no como el capitán del equipo debía de ser…..pero no sabía como manejar la presión. Al fin, a paso acelerado llegaba al salón de teatro y sonido, donde se manejaban todo el audio y escenografía del baile, respiró hondo y se acomodó el cabello antes de abrir la puerta……aunque había perdido su sueño de coronarla reina del baile junto a él, su simple presencia le bastaba…..

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba ella, con una blusa sencilla y una falda corta, bien maquillada y sonriente para él, lo que el no sabía es que esto para ella, era como decir su primera, cita. Se quedaron mirando un rato de lejos pero no pasó mucho para que se abrazaran de golpe e InuYasha le entregara las flores……

Gracias…….están bonitas…….- dijo Kagome con ese brillo especial en los ojos.

Bueno, llegaron un poco arrugadas pero ni modo….- dijo entre rizas con una mano en su cabeza - nos espera una gran noche, tenemos que andar pendiente de todo lo que suceda en el baile, ya que de algo salir mal, estamos doblemente castigados……

Pero todavía no a comenzado………¿ que tienes pensado hacer? - dijo Kagome con mirada tierna.

No sé, ya veremos……- respondió InuYasha mirando a su alrededor.

¿ Sabes cantar? - dijo viendo un equipo kareoke que se encontraba entre las cosas….

No muy bien creo…….además……soy muy penosa……

A mí me gustaría escuchar tu voz, de seguro debe de ser bella…..

Sólo si tu lo haces primero…….- dijo Kagome sonrojada.

¿ Que tal, lo dos? Al mismo tiempo………..

No te puedo decir que no………..

Continuará………


End file.
